When an information processing device transmits data to another information processing device through a network, the transmission is controlled based on a communication speed of the network.
Technologies in the related art are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-318020, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-197868, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2012/132808, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-56728.